Power Rangers: Mystic Drabbles
by PersonallyV
Summary: What is life like on the non fighting days of the Mystic Force? This story will be comprised of drabbles about some of my favourite characters. The majority of these will focus on Udonna, as she is my favourite, but (eventually) everyone will make appearances. The prompts are sort of grabbed from everywhere, some are longer than others. Slight AU in places. Enjoy!
1. Beauty

Beauty

"It is up to you to see the beauty of everyday things."

Madisons POV

It had been about five weeks after our final battle with the master that I got the call. A mister James Horbacher was interested in making a movie on the Power Rangers, and had found out that I not only happened to be one of what he called the "core five" but, also a "decent filmmaker." He wanted something simple, a documentary of sorts, about the lives of the rangers and our allies. As he explained it:

"I want something that gives people the feel that they know you all, but at the same time gives em' something new, something to look up to. You think you can do that Miss Rocca?"

In asking the rangers of the mystic force what they found to be beautiful, I received a myriad of replies. For example Nick said he saw beauty in his girlfriend, a certain blue ranger. While Chip went off of a tangent of epic length over what he described as "the wonders of the hero world." However, what surprised me most was the response of Udonna who had recently returned to be one of Rootcores two resident sorceresses.

Just as I did with everyone I decided to interview Udonna in the secondary library of Rootcore, which instead of holding magical spell books, held Rootcores ever growing supply of literature. With it's squishy armchairs and dark wood interiors the library was the ideal interviewing spot, both comfortable and informal, but showing up wonderfully on film. In order to get the best shot I set up one of the dark red couches in the middle of the room, right near the entrance to the library. After interviewing my fellow rangers, as well as Dageron and Leanbow, I was getting to what Mister Horbacher would describe as "secondary characters"

'I find beauty in the everyday things' Udonna said looking down at the hands in her lap 'Of course that's not to say that I don't think that certain knights aren't beautiful - or handsome - but rather the things that he does are more beautiful. Seeing him wake up in the morning (or more likely hogging the bed), or watching him brush his teeth, or make toast, those moments are what I find beautiful.

She looks up at me and as we lock eyes she smiles at me "I guess that must sound a little silly to you, Madison. It's just that he was gone for so long that everything he does, even the stuff I would have found annoying twenty years ago, is now exquisitely wonderful that it is turned into beauty."

"Do you feel that way with Nick, too?" I ask, as Leanbow walks through the slightly open door behind Udonna, motioning to me not to reveal his presence.

"Yes, but in a different way. With Leanbow it's seeing things I never thought I'd see again, those moments are both new and a maze of memories. Yet, with Bowen …." She trails off looking down at her hands. "I mean with Nick, I'm seeing everything for the first time and it is all amazing. The last time we were able to spend this much time together he was only a baby and now …. I suppose I'm just so incredibly proud of him that I see everything he does as beautiful. But, enough with my silliness" she chuckles, still staring down at her lap.

"I don't think it's silly" Leanbow says from behind her, causing Udonna to simultaneously jump and turn around to face him.

"Leanbow! What are you doing here, I thought I told you to stay away while Madison was talking to me for this film thing.

"Documentary." I fill in.

"I couldn't help it." He says smiling at her "I wanted to hear what you were saying about me"

"And?" she asks

"I think what you said was beautiful, almost as beautiful as the woman who said it." He grins at her with the same look Nick often gives me, a mix of imp and puppy. With that look I know it would be useless to try and continue my interviewing, so, as quietly as possible I begin picking up my equipment to leave the often separated pair together.

"Udonna" Leanbow asked as he moved to join her on the couch. "Who do you think is more beautiful the brave, fearless knight, or Nick?"

"Oh, the knight, most definitely." She smiled as she grabbed his hands "I mean Nick is quite beautiful, he does take after his father, but Dageron is much more beautiful."

"WHAT!" Leanbow yelled as he suddenly shot up from the couch.

"But what is even more beautiful is that you still get jealous after all these years, and that I still have the better sense of humour." Udonna said re-grabbing her husbands hands.

As Udonna pulled him back towards her, Leanbow bowed down, giving her a kiss. "Woman, you will be the death of me yet." To be honest I'm sure Udonna did answer her husband, but by the time I finally turned off the camera, sound recorder and turned back around the pair were so locked into each other that I didn't even say goodbye, but instead ran off to find Nick to show him the film and the beautiful type of love that his parents had.


	2. Love

A/N - Here we go guys! In honor of Valentines Day the drabble of love.

Love

"True love comes in many forms"

There were many things that Udonna loved about her husband. She loved his eyes, his smile, the way she felt, safe in his arms. To be honest the list could go on forever. Even after nearly twenty-five years of marriage Udonna always felt as if they were still in the honeymoon phase, but that might have something to do with him being taken away for so long. But, recently there were some things about her husband that were starting to annoy her.

It all began in those first weeks back at rootcore - after meeting their sons adoptive parents - Bowen, or Nick as he preferred to be called began having more nightmares. Increasingly Uddona, or Leanbow, were finding themselves more awake at night, than asleep. So, it would figure that what little sleep was left would be sacred.

"Udonna" But, not so much where Leanbow was concerned "Udonna"

For a moment she thought about pretending to not hear him. She'd gotten away with it several times in the past couple weeks.

"Are you awake?"

But, apparently that strategy was not going to work tonight.

"Udonna?"

"What?" Already lying in his arms, Udonna shifts herself around so that her face is more equal to his, and less in his chest.

" I'm sorry I woke you up."

_Then why did you do it?_ She thinks to herself. _We've been home for three weeks and every night he wakes me up in the middle of the night, for nothing._

"It's okay" she finally answers him. Readjusting herself back to her original position she mutters "go back to sleep." And, although she knows she won't be able to fall asleep for a while, so, instead she pretends to follow her own advice, snuggling up against her husband.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." He says again, this time whispering, as not to bother her while he thinks she's sleeping.

"Nearly twenty years we were apart and now I'm home only a few weeks and I am already annoying you. I just can't help myself, I guess, all I want to do is be with you every moment of every day that I am fortunate enough to be with you. I'm scare too, Udonna, scared I'm going to lose you again, I'll wake up and be Koragg again, stuck in that underworld hell. I know, it's stupid, the underworld has been destroyed, but … Nick's not the only one who's been having nightmares. Every night they get worse and I just don't want to sleep, all I want to do is be with you, because when I'm with you I forget everything. I know you're sleeping, but I just want you to know I love you Udonna, more than anything in the world. I wish I could say it to your face, but, for now this is good."

Kissing the top of her head, Leanbow squeezes Udonna tight and lies back down on the pillows. She lies still until she feels his breathing even out. She felt horrible about being so angry at Leanbow, it hadn't been easy for any of them, she shouldn't have assumed getting back to a normal life would be easy for him. She knows she wants to make it up to him, but how?

'_Tomorrow_' she thinks to herself '_I will start tomorrow. Perhaps Leanbow would appreciate a bit of a morning surprise' _and as she fell asleep she began planning in her mind how to make sure she would ensure her husband had a really good morning.


	3. Dream

Dream

"Good morning beautiful." Leanbow said as he kissed his wife's forehead. Out of all the things he missed when he was Koragg, waking up with Udonna was in the top three.  
"Hi." She said, smiling at him foolishly. After nearly twenty years without her husband, Udonna was always so overjoyed to see him in the morning, and to realize it hadn't all just been a dream.

"Sleep well?"

"Hmmm?" she asked, still in a bit of a dreamy haze. "What time is it?"

"About four."

"Four? A.M.? What are you doing awake at four a.m.?"

"Couldn't sleep. Besides, I was just catching up on my angel watching."

"Angel watching?"

"Yeah, it's just a little something I do sometimes. But, enough about me. Did you have any interesting dreams?"

"No." She said with a smile. "It's been a couple months since my last dream."

"Really?" he asked with a little concern creeping into his voice. Even as Koragg, Leanbow still dreamed, not particularly pleasant stuff, but it was dreaming none the less.

"Really." Seeing the worry on his face she continued "I don't need to dream anymore. With you and Nick back, all my dreams have come true."

Leanbow looks at his wife. "All of your dreams?"

"Well, almost all of them. But, I'll tell you about the last one another time. Now I think we should both go back to sleep."

"Well, if that's how you want to be." He says with a little bit of a laugh. Putting his arms out in front of him, Leanbow puts them around Udonna's waist and pulls her close to him.

"Hi." He can hear the smile in her words.

"If I can't watch angels I might as well catch one. Goodnight Udonna."

"Goodnight Leanbow."


	4. Whisper

Whisper

It all began on a Tuesday morning when Udonna was making pancakes. As she reached for the spatula his hands circled around her waist as he whispered in her ear:

"You enchant me."

"Leanbow, you scared me..." She began as she turned around but by the time she finished turning, he was nowhere to be found.

The rest of the day was spent in the same pattern, Udonna would be doing something fairly mundane; reading, working on potions, polishing her staff, and then, all of a sudden Leanbow's hands would snake around her waist, Udonna would promptly drop whatever she was holding, while Leanbow whispered something romantic in her ear.

"I love you", "by gods you're beautiful" and "hi there pretty lady", among others were some of what was whispered to Udonna.

All in all the day was romantic, if not a little confusing, for Udonna had no clue why Leanbow was doing this, and after dropping her snow staff for a third time she became reluctant to pick anything else up. However, it was while making dinner that night that Udonna, knowing her husband was going to be polishing weaponry afterwards, began to formulate her revenge plan.

To be honest Udonna felt a bit silly walking around in the outfit she had chosen to get revenge on her husband. Not that it was anything horrible, just not something she usually wore, and something she prayed none of the rangers would accidently see her in. Hearing her husband before she saw him, Udonna did her best to quietly sneak into the room where Leanbow was currently polishing the swords he was planning to train Nick with.

When she was finally standing directly behind her husband, Udonna took her hands and put them over his eyes, and standing on tip-toe put her lips against his ear.

"Surprise" she whispered.

Uncovering his eyes Udonna did not run away, and instead waited for Leanbow to face her. As he turned around and saw her, his eyes widened and his mouthed opened slightly. For a moment she wondered if perhaps he didn't like her outfit.

"My God. You look ..." But Leanbow didn't say anything else. Instead he picked her up, put his lips next to her ear and all night whispered, "gods, you're beautiful."


	5. Haunted

p style="text-align: center;"Hauntedbr /br / "LEANBOW!" Udonna seemingly screamed from nowhere. br /br / At the same time Leanbow had absolutely no clue where he was, or where his wife was, all he knew was that she needed his help. The more he looked around the more his confusion built. Wherever he was it was dark, with dark energy radiating from every direction. However, as he began to move things came more clearly into focus. Once again Leanbow was in the underworld, surrounded by all the horrors that he thought were no more. Morticon was there along with Imperius, Necrolai and all of the other creatures of the underworld. But, where was his wife? br /br / "LEANBOW!" he heard Udonna scream again. More aware of his surroundings, Leanbbow was able to place the voice as coming from above his head. And, in looking up his greatest fear was realized. There, suspended in midair, from her ankles, was Udonna who was fighting desperately to get free. "LEANBOW!"br /br / "Koragg?"br /br / Hearing the name he had once gone by, Leanbow snapped his head to face Morticon. Sitting on his throne the half machine looked nearly gleeful. "Did you hear me Koragg? I do not appreciate you ignoring me." br /br / Leanbow tried to speak, tried to say a variety of words to the being that had once controlled himself, but instead he heard Koragg answer "Of course I am listening to you, just like I listen to the words of our master." Turning around Leanbow looked for Koragg, he heard him, that meant he was there, but when he turned around there was no Koragg. And, that's when it hit him - he was /br / "Now Koragg, it is time for you to prove your true worth to the Master." Began /br / "And how is that?" Koragg asked. br /br / "By finally disposing of the white sorceress." Morticon /br / Destroy Udonna? Koragg wasn't that cold hearted, it wasn't the honorable thing to do, Leanbow knew he wouldn't do it. Yet, to his surprise he began to rise off the floor, higher and higher until his eyes met Udonnas. br /br / "Leanbow?" She asked quietly. br /br / 'I'm here' Leanbow wanted to scream, wanted to cut Udonna down from this torturous suspension and take her back home to Rootcore. But instead the evil Knight Wolf pulled his sword back, much like a baseball player would position his bat. "I am Koragg, the Knight Wolf, and it is time for the world to see the true strength of the Master, especially you White Witch." br / br / With that Leanbow felt Koragg swing the sword forward, but instead of feeling contact, Leanbow felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. br /br / "Leanbow! Leanbow! Wake-up!" a female voice /br / Putting his hands on top of hers, Leanbow shot up out of his sleep, unfortunately this led to Udonna being sent flying off from her position on the /br / "Udonna!" Leanbow shouted as his wife was jerked forward. br /br / "I'm fine." Udonna said reassuringly, as she began to move back towards her husband and into his arms. "Are you alright?" br /br / "Just a bad dream." He smiled, trying to cover up his fear. br /br / "Sounded more like a nightmare." She said as she got her husband to lay back /br / His arms snaking around her waist and placing a kiss on her neck he whispered "Maybe it was, but thank goodness I woke up into a dream where there was an angel." br /br / "Oh, Leanbow." Udonna blushed as she fell asleep. "I do love you." br / /p 


	6. Secret

Secret

"You need to tell him, he's been home for three months now.

"I will, Clare, I will. It's just not something you can casually mention in a conversation." Answered Udonna.

"You can't keep it a secret forever." Clare responded with a very un-clare-like roll of the eyes. "she didn't just disappear, I mean ..."

" As you have made it perfectly clear. But, now is not the right time child. I promise it will be soon."

"Do you know where she is?" The younger sorceress asked the elder.

"Not precisely, no, but I have heard that she is somewhere in the human world..." her voice trailed off.

"Phineas?"

Udonna nodded in response.

"How is it that he seems to know everything?" Clare wondered to no one in particular.

"He says it's one of the advantages of being a troblin" Udonna began, "When no one wants to see you, you see the things no one wants you to see. Or at least that's how he explains it."

"So, you've been asking about her?" Clare asked, her head turning towards her aunt.

"I have, but that's all there is to know right now."

"Are you scared?"

Responding immediately Udonna loudly answered "yes," but after seeing the shocked expression on her nieces face she added "Just because she left me doesn't mean that I no longer love or care about her. All it does is make me worry more."

"Like I get when Chip goes off on a mission?" Clare asks, referring to the trips her boyfriend and his mentor, Dageron, had been recently taking to train the yellow ranger into a true knight.

"Something like that." Udonna answers, with a bit of a chuckle. Though she would never have said it to Clare's face she thought that her love far superseded that of Clare and Chip, but after weeks of Clare nagging her about this, she was glad that the two of them were beginning to agree with one another.

"Then why don't you tell Leanbow?"

"Clare!" Udonna said standing up from the stool she was sitting on.

"He could help. Or maybe Nick. Yeah Nick, he knows all about the human world - I bet he knows someone who knows her. Either way you can't keep this to yourself, nobody should, I barely can. I mean everything has calmed down with the master and all the bad magic, so why don't we take a chance? What's the worse that could ha-..." But Clare didn't finish her sentence. As she had got more and more into her speech, Clare had started pacing and in her focus she had loss track of her aunt.

The fact that Udonna left in, what Clare thought was, the middle of their conversation frustrated the young sorceress. True, she didn't understand what her aunt was going through, yet, at the same time she was becoming frustrated that the older sorceress (along with others) always seemed to discount her opinions. She was frustrated that people ignored her, or always labeled her as bumbling, hadn't she preformed wonders when others weren't able, wasn't she the daughter of the famed gatekeeper.

'_No_.' she thought to herself '_It's Udonna's life. If she won't act than what am I going to do. I can't tell Leanbow, or Nick, they'd never believe me. Or maybe... No that would never ... but, it might just ... yes... no... Udonna's not going to do anything. It's you or no one_.'

Reaching in her pocket Clare takes out the cell phone Chip helped her pick out, and dials the only number she knows.

"Hello." Comes Chip's voice from the other side. Clare never knew a voice, just a syllable could ever possibly be so cute, but he always could make it happen.

"I have a question to ask you."

"Okay, shoot."

"What do you know about finding missing people?"

TBC - In the future


End file.
